


good boys

by TheConsultingWriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Choking, Dom/sub, Multi, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingWriter/pseuds/TheConsultingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shamelessly submissive tony and bucky kneel before their captain</p>
            </blockquote>





	good boys

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even have anything to say except,, enjoy the smut

            Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark are kneeling before Steve Rogers begging with every ounce of energy they can muster. Both of the brunettes have their hands bound behind their backs tightly, probably tighter than most people could handle, with thick rope. Steve is grinning down at them both almost devilishly in nature as he sits on the bed before them.

            “So…” He says softly at first, clearing his throat. “I’ve got the Winter Soldier and Iron Man kneeling before me, completely vulnerable. Two of the world’s most notorious fighting machines at my will.”

            Bucky and Tony both stare up at him longingly as he speaks. Even the way the blond moves his plump, pink lips is enticing and seductive to them both. He’s swinging his feet gently now, very clearly relishing in the slow and teasing spirit of all of this.

            “I can do whatever I want to you two, you know that?” He continues with that same smirk playing on his lips. “But where do I begin? Or even, _who_ do I begin with?”

            Steve stands up again and circles behind them. Tony tentatively turns his head slightly to look back at Steve who immediately grabs his jaw and turns him back forward.

            “Face forward, Stark.” He says. His voice seems to be slowly getting deeper as he speaks, which is sexy on its own. “I didn’t say you could move, did I?”

            Tony shakes his head slowly, bowing it slightly in submission to the dominant of the three. Bucky glances over with only his eyes, as he’s careful not to move without being prompted. The other brunette’s eyes are closed now in anticipation of whatever Steve is about to do.

            Steve is still behind them for a few achingly long moments before finally he grabs a fistful of both of their hair and pulls them back, hard enough for them to whimper softly.

            “Open your eyes.” He commands of Tony. The man’s eyes flutter open and he meets piercing blue eyes. Steve’s gaze moves between them, lingering on each of them for a moment before he speaks again. “Now, what am I?”

            “The captain.” They both say softly in unison almost immediately. Steve shakes his head, breathing out a little laugh. The two of them under in his command knew what he wanted and quickly obliged. “The captain!” They say louder and with more enthusiasm.

            Steve smirks and nods in approval. “Good boys.” He murmurs as he releases their hair from his fists and lets them bow their heads back down again. Both of their breathing is heavy by now with arousal. Steve moves back around to the front of them, flicking his eyes between them as if trying to decide who to start with. Finally he reaches down and grabs both of them roughly by the arms. “Bed. Now.” He commands as he shoves them back up against the mattress. Tony lets out a small whimper as he hits the bed and Steve shushes him immediately.

            Steve starts out by leaning in towards Tony and trailing nibbles down his chest. He starts out slow and soft, not biting too hard. But as he reaches the middle of the man’s torso, he gets more aggressive and even pulls out a few more whimpers from him.

He moves then to Bucky, letting the bite marks settle on Tony’s tan skin as he looks up at Bucky with his long lashes. “What’ll we do with you, Barnes?” He mumbles under his breath before he reaches and grabs Bucky’s face between his hands, squeezing it slightly and tilting it to look up at him. “You always liked my hands around your throat, huh?” He reaches down, enveloping the brunette’s neck in his hands. His hands are almost large enough to wrap completely around with only one, but he uses both for good prosperity. He grips tightly and watches as Bucky’s mouth hangs open and his eyes roll back. He waits until the man is almost purple before releasing him, listening to his gasping breaths in delight.

            He licks his lips as he watches them in the aftermath of their individual attention, eyes still flicking between them rapidly. Finally he reaches down, grasping them with one hand each. He starts moving his hands slowly at first, eyes fixed on each of their changing expressions.

            Bucky’s lips are drawn in a tight line and his eyes are squeezed shut tightly. Tightly enough that his nose is slightly crinkled up with the force of keeping them closed. He’s quiet in the beginning, very clearly holding back each noise threatening to force its way past his lips.

            Tony is much more obvious with his expressions and emotions. His mouth is open, slightly slack-jawed as he feels Steve’s big hand wrapped around him. His eyes are closed but flutter open every now and then. He’s more vocal as well, letting out small gasps and whines.

            Steve figures the differing reactions is based on their pasts. Bucky was always forced to be quiet and do as he was told, not allowed to show much emotion. This had clearly carried over even after his recovery. Tony, however, had always been very vocal and with very few reservations. Especially in the bedroom.

            “Barnes, Stark.” Steve says after a moment, his voice low and gravelly and domineering. He removes his hands for a moment to speak. “Open your eyes.” Bucky slowly opens his eyes first and looks up at the blond lustily. Tony follows suit, his eyes naturally fluttering open as they had been off and on for a while. “Good. Look at me the whole time during this.”  The two nod in understanding and continue to look at him longingly and expectantly. Steve reaches back down and continues to stroke them. He strokes them at an agonizingly slow pace, both of them practically writhing in desire. His large hands are able to engulf them both, and he barely has to move them at all to reach the full length of either.

            “St-Steve…Please...” Tony moans out, unable to hold back anymore. He’s aching and yearning for the other man to speed up and help them further. Steve just shakes his head and offers a devilish little smirk.

            “Sorry, sweetie.” He purrs, his voice teasing and clearly pleased with himself. “You’ll just have to wait like a good boy.” Tony begins to speak again, presumably to beg even more, but Steve leans forward and shuts him up with a soft nibble to his lower lip. “Trust me. I know how to drive you wild better than anyone.”

            Tony can’t argue with that in the slightest. It’s objectively the truest statement involving his sex life. Steve has a way of controlling and guiding him into the most amazing orgasms of his life.

            Bucky is still silent at this point, now biting his lip to hold back all of the noises that are yearning to escape past his lips. But he won’t let them, not while he’s staring at Steve like this. He wants to maintain his composure to some degree.

            After a while of the achingly slow pace Steve has them at, he finally speeds up a bit. Tony immediately lets out a gasp and throws his head back as he feels the change in pace. He mumbles incoherently for a few moments before grounding himself somewhat and quieting at least a little bit. Steve speeds up even more once Tony is calm again, drawing out every reaction from the man he can. Bucky is still quiet, but he’s determined to make him vocal soon enough.

            “St-Steve!” Tony cries out as he feels himself getting close to orgasm. “I’m…I’m close… Please…”

            “Not yet.” Steve says as he removes his hand from Tony, leaving the man lingering with desire and ache. He continues with his hand on Bucky, going faster until he finally pulls a couple cries and pleads out of the man. He removes his hand from him as well and stands back. “Look at my boys…” He mumbles. “So eager for me, huh?”

            They both let out varying forms of begging. “Please…” “Steve...” “Oh god...” as they stare up at him pleadingly. He leans down and places a soft kiss to each of the heads of their cocks before he grasps them in his hands again and brings them both to orgasm within moments of each other. They’re both loud as they come, crying out Steve’s name almost completely in unison. Steve pulls his hand back when they’re done and looks between them as they pant and writhe slightly. He holds a devious little grin as he relishes in the work he’s done on these two men. He’s managed to completely undo two of the world’s strongest men just by the power of his hands.

            He reaches down towards the panting men and begins to gently and carefully untie them from their bounds. He walks to the bathroom, wetting a warm towel and returning to clean up the mess on their stomachs and thighs. He places soft kisses all over them as they remain quiet, still euphoric and slightly high off of their orgasms.

            Once they’re both clean, he guides them under the blankets and crawls in between them. “My two boys…” He mumbles softly, placing a soft kiss to each of their foreheads. They both mumble incoherent things about Steve, which causes a small laugh to escape from his lips. “I love you guys too.” He finally whispers, closing his eyes. The two brunettes are already asleep by now though, exhausted and content in their captain’s arms.


End file.
